Split
by Sica-nee
Summary: What will Team Natsu do when Lucy is one with Zeref. Literally. Sorry, suck at summaries. First FanFiction .
1. The Death

_**Normal POV**_

"I'm sorry Lucy, Thank You."

Cana left for Mavis' grave and left Lucy to the side near the bushes. RUSTLE, CRUNCH, SNAP. Someone's foot steps were closing in on Lucy.

**_Lucy POV_**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see complete darkness. She was scared, she didn't know where she was or where Cana was. She screamed out to Cana. There was no reply and so she cried. But then she heard footsteps of someone. Then she heard them Natsu, Evergreen and Elfman. She looked everywhere but saw no one. "Natsu, Elfman, Evergreen? Where are you?" She was lonely, secluded and thought she was never going to get out of there. When she was about to give up all hope she saw something shimmering in the far distance. She stared at it intensely to see tussles of pink, white and brown. She thought to herself what that could be, while walking towards it.

As soon as she touched the light there was no more darkness but the tenrojima island. She stood there in awe, then she saw him, Natsu. "NATSU!"

_Natsu POV_

_Who is this guy attacking us and why is he on tenrojima island. This is sacred island and only those who have the mark are allowed to set foot on tenrojima and why does anything he touch, die!?_

* * *

"Ok stranger, tell me who you are and why the hell are you on our property?!" That's when he saw it. Zeref's hair grew blonde highlights, his eyes changed from black to chocolate brown. Natsu stared at Zeref in confusion.

* * *

_What the hell is wrong with this guy? And why does he look so sad?_

* * *

"Ok, look here. I dont know who the hell you are but you dont go changing your hair and eyes to a different color in the middle of my..." "NATSU!" Was that just Lucy's voice?, but that clearly came from his mouth. Then Zeref looked like he was forcing magic onto himself, what was he doing?

_**Zeref POV**_

"NATSU!"

* * *

_Damn it all, what's with this girl I devoured her magic power and combined hers with mine so I could last longer but what I didn't expect is for her to be able to take over my body like that. I'll just have to force magic onto her and weaken her._

* * *

Zeref's hair turned back to black and his voice was normal again. But he had a bad feeling. He couldn't feel Lucy's presence anymore meaning only one thing. She was dead.

* * *

_Crap, I might of used too much magic power. I killed one of Natsu's friends._

* * *

"Natsu" he said while crying.

* * *

_I killed the one you love._


	2. Identity Revealed

~Zeref~

"Run, Natsu." I can't control my Death Wave yet. Please, "RUN!" _How dare you attack Natsu!_ What was that? Did I just hear a

voice? And why is this voice making me...scared? _Ha! Weakling, you can't even hurt Natsu! See!_

I opened my eyes following the voices order in fear, expecting to see Natsu dead. But he wasn't! Why? Have I weakened because the woman died? _No you dumbass! Look at Natsu's muffler!_

Natsu's muffler isn't white anymore, it's black! "Why did that happen?" Natsu gave me the weirdest look when I released I said that out loud. _YOU'RE JUST AS STUPID AS NATSU IS!_ "I'm sorry." _STOP TALKING OUT LOUD!_ Zeref flinched._ *sigh* That muffler was given to him by Igneel so it must have protected him by absorbing your Death W_

_ave._ "WHA.." _SHUT UP!_ He flinched again.

~Natsu~

Whatever the hell that was it didn't hurt at all. *sigh* He did it again, why does he keep killing everything? Poor flowers.

* * *

"Why did that happen?"

* * *

Why the hell is this idiot talking to himself? Ugh, he's still talking to him self. Did I just see him flinch? Ah! I'll take this time fly away

* * *

"WHA.."

* * *

Does this guy belong in the Mental hospital or something? Why does he keep flinching like that? MY MUFFLER! "You bastard! What did you do to my Muffler!?"

Next thing I knew Happy had flew me into the air with Elfman carrying Evergreen like a sack of potatoes (over the shoulder). "Happy, put me down! I was talking to hi..." I shut myself up after I saw Zeref doing another one of those weird black sphere thing again.

**~?~**

This idiot doesn't even have any common sense. *sigh* Argh! And he has to lean on the most retarded looking tree there is. Argh! So uncomfortable! *gasp* He's crying? Why?

* * *

"Did I upset you Zeref?" Is it because I scared him? He simply shook his head. "Then why are you crying?"

* * *

The world continues to reject him? What the fuck does he mean by that? Aww crap, he's crying even more...what do I do..?

* * *

"Ah..that's not true. I'm not rejected you now am I? If I did reject you I would have gotten out of your body a looooong time ago instead of staying in here."

* * *

He tried to look at me but that obviously failed since I'm in his body so instead he did a weird neck roll. I swear he looked like some one trying to scratch their neck with their chin, and trust me, it looks soooo weird. I let out a little giggle, and he heard it. Shit. Well there goes my leader personality. *sigh* =.=

**~Zeref~**

Who ever this girl is her giggle was so cute. Sort of makes me feel like...like...hmm, that's weird. The words are on the tip of my tongue. Oh well.

* * *

_You know that what ever you think, I can hear. And my giggle was not cute!_

* * *

"Oh, right. For a minute there, I forgot you were inside of me. Hehe. Wait a minute...In my body...and can escape on your own will...WHO ARE YOU?!"

**~Normal~**

Zeref kicked her out of his body. Literally. She landed an the floor with a thump.

"Oww. You didn't have to kick me out that hard!"

She stood up and looked him directly in the eyes. Her left eye was chocolate brown and slowly changed to blood red towards the bottom. While her right eye...well you couldn't see it because of her hair. Now her hair was a whole different story. Her hair was in a high pony tail leaving bits of hair to hug her face perfectly. Her hair had three colours. Jet black hair with highlights of red and white. Along her right arm she had a tattoo of a red devils tail looping around her arm multiple times before going right through her guild mark and out the other side of her hand and curling up her rude finger. She wore a black leotard (the leotard becomes shorts at the bottom) that was unzipped so that you could see the red bra that she wore underneath as well as her stomach. She wore socks that stopped mid thigh and combat boots that stopped below her knee. She had a pouch holding 9 Golden Keys, 4 Silver Keys, 2 Iron Keys and a whip attached to her belt.

"Who are you?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia"


	3. NEE-CHAN!

SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! OH AND I START SCHOOL TOMORROW SO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND AND A BIT EARLIER IF I'M FEELING GENEROUS :D

BTW Zeref talking will be slanted from now on and thinking will be underlined :)

Sakura : thank you and don't worry I'll be sure t. Fit in a bit of Layla here and there :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who are you?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Heartfillia?"_

"Aye!" Lucy mimicked Happy while pawing her hands (T-ara, Bop Beep dance)

Aye? Wait is that a blue strand of hair? And her key...it's glowing.

_"Who's your mother? What is her name? Is it Layla?"_

My mother? Why does he know mothers name?

"Mothers name is not Layla. And why do you ask about my mother?"

Zeref dashed towards Lucy in a speed no human should.

He pinned her to the closest tree and stared into her eyes. She just stared back with the lightest hint of fear in her eyes.

_Just then, when I pushed her...I saw her right eye...if I saw correctly it was...*sniff*...smells like her._

What is he gonna do to me? I hope he doesn't kill...AAAAHHHH! What the hell! Why is he sniffing me!

"Pervert!"

Now even though Zeref was the Zeref. He had one weakness. And Lucy perfectly LUCY KICKED his weakness.

_"Ugh."_

Zeref was rolling on the floor holding his...well...mini Zeref. He

looked up at Lucy. She was officially freaked out of her mind. She was clutching her body in protection from him.

She's just like her.

Zeref stood up and walked towards her. He glanced at her chest. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head. She closed her eyes the tightest she could.

I'm scared. He's gonna do things to me. What's he doing? Looking? *zip* OMG, OMG, OMG! He's unzipping his pants! Wait... his pants don't have a zip. Then what's he zipping?

I opened my eyes. He let go of me and smiled...but it was a really awkward smile...he hasn't smiled in a while...I'm guessing. I look down to see if he did any thing.

Nope. Nothing. Just me usual leotard zipped up to my collarbone...wait...zipped up? 

"D-did you just z-zip my leotard?"

He nods

"Oh thank god. I heard a zipper and then I thought you were unzipping your pants but then I remembered that you're pants didn't have a zipper so I was like what the hell is he zipping and it turns out you just zipped my leotard."

Zeref sweat dropped

_She said that all in one breath. She's exactly like her. Wait a minute...*smirk*_

"Umm...Zeref. Why are you smirking?"

_"How did you know my pants didn't have a zipper unless...you looked."_

Lucy's face became as scarlet as Erza's hair and steam started rising from her head.

"JUVI!" Mimicking Juvia before she fainted

_"Ugh, she fainted."_

Zeref lifted Lucy like a sack of potatoes towards a lake. (The lake Lucy and Cana go to after they beat Freed and Bickslow) then he threw her in.

Ugh. Can't. Breathe. Need. Air. *breath, cough* Water? SHIT! What kind of idiot threw me in here. 

She cursed as she swam upwards. When she finally made it she took a big breath of air. She looked around to see who did it. Zeref. She climbed out and simply smiled, then hugged him. Then slowly waddled backwards.

_"Umm, why are you hugging me?"_

Pfft. This idiot doesn't even realize we're walking towards the lake.

_"Hey, answer m..."_

SPLASH

Lucy swam back up and waited for a soaking Zeref to surface. When he did she broke into a laughing fit. His once beautiful hair was now stuck to his forehead (Yoo Jae Suk, Running Man ep 104)

"BWAHAHAHA! You *laugh* look *choke* so *breath* STUPID! HAHAHA!"

They played like little children for a while.

ELSE WHERE

"Uggh, hot, tired and Loke just went to the spirit world all of a sudden. I hope Lucy is ok... *Ah, put me down. Ah!* Lucy?!"

Gray ran towards the screaming as fast as he could. When he got there he found no Lucy so he was about to turn around.

"You wrecked my leotard! Now there shorts!"

"Huh? Are those people...playing? This is no time to be playing! Especially when Grimiore Heart is on the loose...wait...those aren't Fairy tail members...Grimiore Heart!"

Gray rushed out to the lake where Lucy was now resting. She turned her head to see who was behind her.

"Gray! Come play with us!" *hug* "Gray?"

Do I know a gray?

Gray looked down at the extremely hot girls hugging him...she sounds like Lucy.

Fuck! She's hot! Her hair is so beautiful especially the two blue strands of hair in her bangs. *thump thump* sh-she's only wearing a bra and shorts. *gulp* wait...gray?...she knows me? Sorry but your the enemy.

"Ice make : Lance"

Lucy went flying into Zeref and they both submerged under water once again.

Lucy quickly swam up to the surface.

"Awesome! You use the same magic as nee-chan! AH! NEE-CHAN!

Lucy climbed out of the lake only to cry and run at the same time towards her nee-chan.

"NEE-CHAN! I MISSED YOU! MOVE!"

Gray was sent flying into a tree...breaking it and repeating that until he finally stopped. This was caused by a simple shove...

"LUSHYYY!"

The two girls embraced for a long time while crying.

Zeref sweat dropped while Gray was getting up again.

"ULTEAR NEE-CHAN!WAHHHH! I MISSED YOU!"

Cliffhanger :P

If you have any ideas go ahead and tell me and I'll try to put in your request :)


	4. Author Note

So sorry guys. Got caught up in homework and yer...but don't worry I promise I'll make it up to you guys. Once again...SORRY


	5. Lucy's Story

ULTEAR NEE! I MISSED YOU!"

* * *

The two girls tidied themselves up and stood up again. By the time they finished Zeref had gotten out and dried himself off and was now wearing only a singlet and his white puffy pants and Gray had stood up again and was now walking back towards the trio.

**~Gray~**

What the hell is with that chick. She could be on par with Erza! _*shiver*_ hope I don't have to fight her. Ohh she's explaining her story. Better hide.

**~Lucy~** (_Italic_ writing is Ultear and the occasional actions)

"AHAHAHA! This is Ultear-nee. We were both taken too the Bureau of Magical Development. Nee-Chan was sent their because she was sick that was when I was born. I..I was sent their because Mum thought I was weak...so she sent me there to improve my magic...she told me we were going to visit nee-chan but when we got there she knocked me out and handed me to those bastards. When I was in my room I would hear nee-chan screaming...I would cry and hope that nee-chan would survive. Sooner or later that sadness turned into anger. So when it was my turn..._she wouldn't scream_...I was silent because I was concentrating on observing magical power. I would draw so much power that at one stage they started to run out...thats when nee-chan made her escape. THANKS TO NEE-CHAN SENDING THE BUILDING EXPLODING IN PIECES..._*cough*_ I was out cold for a few hours. When I came to I tracked down nee-chan until I found her crying at a tree. I went to look at what she was crying at...what I saw wanted to murder my mother..._not like you didn't already wanted to murder_ _mum...*glare*_ anyway, I saw mum with two new children...one with silver hair and one with raven hair...like that guy over there (points to a bush).

**~Gray~**

"I guess you knew the whole time I was there"

Zeref bolted for Gray ready to attack but sadly Lucy was faster then Zeref. She stopped right in front of Zeref making him screech to a stop with his fist still in the air, grabbing his fist she threw him into the pond head first.

_"Umm, Lucy...don't you think that was a bit too hard and wasn't he on our side."_

_*nod*_ " but he was about to hit my precious little friend that stole something from you."

"What the hell are you going on about. I've never met her before how can I steal something fro..."

**~Lucy~**

" Mum. That's what you stole from Mi (Milkovich, a lot easier for me). I know you're that raven haired boy from that time because I've marked you with my magic."

(Marking : When you implant a tiny bit of your own magic power into another person. Yes, I made this up ;P)

_"You! I need to know why mum chose you over me! I need to know so that I can kill that woman peacefully. FIGHT ME!"_

"Mi! You can't! I want to fight him! You go take Ze-Chan somewhere safe! Trust me!"

"Fine...and seriously? Ze-Chan?"

Ultear goes and takes Zeref (Ze-chan) to Meredy. Lucy turns around but Gray is gone. She goes to chase after Gray who is chasing Mi but she feels an excruciating pain in her upper right thigh.

(I changed this a bit, but her keys are now tattoos on her upper thigh and she has all thirteen golden keys on her leg but the ones she doesn't have are black. Oh and also her silver keys are on her left thigh and gold keys on the right thigh. Also when a key she doesn't have is near by it will start glowing and if it has been tainted with evil it shall send excruciating pain through the thigh. Oh and the pain will not disappear until the zodiac is in sight)

"Capricorn is near by! Finally! But he's tainted with evil...I must find him...quickly!"

Lucy has been walking for 20 minutes now with that horrible pain in her leg. When she made it to the ruins.

"He's here. I know it BECAUSE THE PAIN IS GETTING WORSE! Ah...Leo is here too? ..wait I don't remember summoning Leo. Hmmmmm... What the hell?! My memory is all blank between leaving the Heartfillias and getting kicked out by Ze-chan...weird...oh well...Ah! The pains gone! Where is he! _*scans the area*_ THERE!"

Lucy jumps down and jumps from building to building then she jumps down in front of Capricon, back facing Cana and Leo.

"I found you." (Imagine she said that with a freaky as smile) "Gihi. Look this is you isn't it?"

**~Cana~**

The girl pointed to her thigh. I followed her finger to see it pointing at a black glowing key, next to that were more golden keys. Even Loke's key is there...wow...she must be a huge fan... *Looks at Loke* Loke?"

**~Loke~**

Lucy? That's Lucy isn't it? "Lucy...is that you?"

**~Lucy~**

"Oh hey Leo...I don't remember calling you out. Anyway I'm a bit busy so can you go back?...actually...scratch that. Leo, I want you to fight Capricorn. Bye!"

"Yes, Hime" _I'll ask questions later._

Lucy walks towards Cana who is in a fighting stance

"Hi! I'm Lucy, Leo's master. Nice to meet you! By the way, why were you with Leo?... _*Cana only stares*_ Not answering? Ok then. That's ok."

Lucy walks away from Cana, purple smoke coming out from her hands.

"Hey! dont walk away on m..._*thud*_

Lucy jumps up on top of a ruin. Makes her self comfortable and watches Leo and Capricorn fight, but once in a while she will look over to Cana who is unconscious on the the floor.

"Gihi. My nightmare smoke always works. Wonder what she is having a nightmare about. Oh well. *Looks back to Leo* WOOH! GO LEO!"

The wind blows her as she ties her hair in a ponytail, revealing her two blue strikes of hair and a metallic black strike in the middle of her red higlights.

Sooo...you like how I made it so that she doesn't remember Fairy Tail also that she doesn't call her keys her friends anymore and refers herself as their master and not their friends. :D Do you understand the whole coloured strikes thingy going on? :]


	6. Layla?

~Lucy~

"WOOH! GO LEO!" ... _I'm thirst_y..."let's see if there's a drink lying around anywhere...THERE!"

Lucy jumps down from where she is, black hair swaying with the wind. She stopped in her tracks at a body on the ground. " Ooyy... Cana ... Wake up..."

* * *

_Cana?_

* * *

"Can I steal your barrel over there?... Gassed her out too hard...oh well."

Lucy grabbed the barrow and chugged almost half down

"AHH! That was good!"

Lucy stared at her reflection in the beer. Beautiful black hair with red and white highlights, two blue hairs, a metallic black strand and a brown strand.

"WOAH! What happened to my hair! ... I got to admit though ... It does look good."

"Lucy! Watch out!"

Arrows were flying straight for Lucy but she simply caught them. Dark aura flowing out of her hands.

"Tch. Who shot that?... You. The warrior dude. It was you wasn't it?"

Before he could reply, Lucy threw the arrows towards the warrior man, shattering his body into particles. Capricorn and Leo were left mouth hanging open. Before leo could even close his mouth, Lucy was standing in between Leo and Capricorn.

* * *

"Leo. Return. Now."

"But Hime..."

"Leo. Are you disobeying me?"

"No, Hime. Stay safe, Hime."

Lucy scanned the area for any unwanted human beings. Once she knew it was clear, she turned to Capricorn and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

Capricorn grabbed Lucy's throat but she didn't flinch.

"Capricorn, will you return to me?"

"Ojou-sama! Is that you, Layla-sama?!"

"Yes. Capricorn. It's me Layla."

* * *

_Sorry, I have to lie to you, I'm not actually Layla._

* * *

SORRY! SOORY! Dont hurt me! i had too cut this off because the story was dragging too much. so in the next chapter, im oing to skip everythiong that happens between the Grimiore Heart attack and the Acnolgia attack. If your not happy with my decision then stop reading :P


	7. Acnologia's Attack

Ok guys so... Here's where this chapter will start off at

-Zeref awakens

-Lucy Imitates everyone from guild

-Each Imitation gave her a strand of the persons hair that she imitated

-She got the whole guilds hair colours

-Lucy regains her memories

-Lucy looks become normal again

-Lucy tries to attack Zeref

-Zeref doesn't want to hurt Lucy so...

-Zeref joins Lucy and Acnologias bodies

Any Italic writing is Lucy by the way :)

* * *

**Gildarts: **We're all still alive right? There's no time to be scared! We gotta get off this island right away!

**Juvia:** Gray sama...?

**_Acnoligia cries_**

* * *

_No! Acnologia! Stop it!_

* * *

**Gildarts:** Here it comes! Get your asses to the boat!

**Erza:** Run! We're all going home together! Fairy tail!

**Charle:** Wendy! I though you could talk to dragons! Can't you do something?

**Wendy:** It's not that only I can talk to them! All dragons have a high level of intelligence!

_**Acnoligia cuts fairytail of from Freed and Bicklsow**_

* * *

_Freed, Bickslow! Run! I can't stop myself!_

* * *

**Gajeel:** What's it doing?!

**Ever:** Bickslow! Fried!

**Gray:** It cut us off?!

**Wendy:** Why?! Why are you doing this?! Answer me!

* * *

_**Acnologia roars.**_

_I'm sorry Wendy! Everyone! I can't stop Acnologia!_

_**Acnologia attacks Laxus, Gray and Juvia.**_

_Laxus! Gray! Juvia! Dogde!_

* * *

_**The three manage to dodge**_

_Thank goodness._

_**Elfman gets hit with tail.**_

_Elfman!_

**Ever:** Elfman!

**Erza:** Don't! Eva!

_**Evergreen catches him.**_

_Eva! Move!_

**Elfman:** Eva?! I'm sorry!

_**They get hit by acnologias claw**_

_Eva! Elfman!_

**Levy:** This can't be happening...

_**Natsu gets hit.**_

_Natsu!_

**Natsu:** Damn you! Gramps!

**Master:** Run to the ship!

_**Gramps grows in size. Wrestles with dragon.**_

_Master! Please stop! It me! Lucy!_

**Gray:** Ridiculous there's no way he'll win!

**Erza:** Master! Please stop! If something happened to you, the guild would...

**Master:** Run!

**Freed:** Under the circumstances, we should also...

**Bickslow:** Don't you dare make light of fairy tail!

**Ever:** We're gonna crush you!

**Elfman:** Yeah!

**Gramps:** Are you gonna ignore your masters orders even to the end?! You damn brats!

**Mira:** the end...?

_It's not the end! I'll protect Fairy Tail!_

**Natsu:** I'm a dragon slayer! If that's the enemy, I'm gonna...

**Laxus:** Run, Natsu!

**Natsu:** Laxus, what are you...

_**Laxus cries**_

_Laxus...I'll try to hold Acnologia! Everyone please escape!_

**Erza:** Master! Please be safe!

**Master:** Good...one day, you'll understand. Tears are hollow. Are you sad because someones gonna die? Has sadness ever killed a person?the answers are deep in each of your Hearst...my proud little brats! Live on...into the future!

**Master:** You bastard!

_**Flips Acnologia**_

_Master! Please...KILL ME! For Fairy Tail!_

**Master:** I don't know what you're after...but you're not gettin past me! Cause my brats are behind me!

_**Acnologia pins master to the floor. It digs his claws into masters chest. Master screams in pain, then starts laughing. Acnologia backs away from confusion.**_

_Master! Why are you laughing at a time like this!_

**Master (Thoughts):** For the first time, I acted like a parent. I have no more regrets!

_**Master closes his eyes but then he hears footsteps. He opens his eyes to see Natsu running to Acnologia**_

_Natsu!_

**Natsu:** Gimme back...gramps!

**Master:** Natsu!

_**Acnologia flings master into a pile of rocks.**_

_I'm sorry!_

_**Master looks up and sees Erza.**_

**Master:** Erza you too?!

**Laxus:** I was against it... But do you think the people in your guild would run away, leaving a senile old fool behind?

**Erza:** Bring it!

**Fairy Tail:** Yeah!

_**Everyone attacks Acnologia.**_

**_Master starts crying._**

**Master:** Idiots!

**Laxus:** Hey, morons! All the power you have! Anybody who says I don't have any more than this, I'll kick your ass! Combine your puny fairy tail powers with my lightning attack and let's knock this bastard for a loop!

_Everyone I believe you can destroy Acnologia along with me!_

**Raijinshu Tribe:** Laxus!

**Wendy:** Laxus-san?

**Gajeel:** Gihi.

**Natsu:** Laxus?

**Laxus:** Hey Natsu, get out of the way!

**Natsu:** W-w-wait a second!

**Erza:** Laxus! Now!

**Natsu:** Hey!

* * *

Raging bolt!

Heavens wheel! Blumenblatt!

Super freeze arrow!

Water nebula!

Solid script fire!

Evil explosion!

Freed: Been a while since raijinshu fought together

Bickslow: Give him all you got!

Eva: Ahhh!

* * *

_**Fairy Tails attacks combine and hits Acnologia.**_

_Not strong enough! More!_

_**Watching them from a cliff, Mavis prays.**_

_No! Why are you not dying! Acnologia!_

**Laxus:** Damned monster! You took everything we got and you're still grinning?! You guys, last chance to take him down! Go, Natsu!

* * *

Roar of the Fire Dragon

Roar of the Metal Dragon

Roar of the Sky Dragon

* * *

_**The roars hit acnogolia and sends him flying into cliff.**_

**Erza:** Did they do it?

**Gildarts:** No!

**Gray:** Gildarts!

**Gildarts:** It's not using the power that it did when it fought me. Its just playing with us!

**Natsu:** What...!

_**Acnologia flies up into sky.**_

_Stop it! Acnologia!_

**Erza:** It ascended again.

**Elfman:** Crap! It's as healthy as ever!

**Gajeel:** Bastard!

**Wendy:** Even though we gave it all we had... and we had the power of three dragon slayers...even with concentrating the entire guilds power together...

**Natsu:** Damn it! Some help dragon slayer magic is!

**Gajeel:** What does it intend to do?!

**Happy:** Maybe it'll just go home...

**Charle:** Don't let your guard down!

**Gajeel:** Breath!

_I guess it up to me to save Fairy Tail...my family._

**Cana:** Don't tell me it means to wipe out the whole island?!

**Eva:** No way...

**Juvia:** Oh no...

**Wendy:** Maybe it's just hopeless...is it gonna end for all of us here?

**Erza:** Anyone who can use defensive magic, go full power!

**Freed:** I don't have time to draw runes!

**Levy:** There's plenty of other kinds of defensive magic you can do with letter based magic!

**Freed:** Th-that's right.

**Bickslow:** That's our levy!

_Concentrate_

**Lisanna:** Everyone! Focus all your magic power on Freed and Levy!

**Mira:** Everyone hold hands!

**Natsu:** We're not gonna let it end here!

**Wendy:** Right! I refuse to give up!

**Gray:** Everyone join your power together as one! Let's show this creature the bond of our guild!

_Redirect it_

_**Laxus stretches his hand towards master**_

**Master:** That's right let's all go home together!

**Fairy Tail:** To Fairy Tail.

_**Acnologia attacks itself with roar.**_

_You bastard! I don't care if I die but I'm not going to let you hurt my family!_

**Gildart:** What the!?

**Gray:** It's attacking itself!

**Juvia:** Stars? Gray-sama! There are stars in the roar!

**Gray:** What the?! Wait...Loke?! Aries?!

**Erza:** It's not just them two! Look! It's all of the 12 keys together!

* * *

(Remember when Erza fighting that tree guy and all the Fairytail members are behind her? Yer like that but the celestial spirits)

* * *

_**Acnologia cries and flies away. Something dropping from its heart**_

_I did it. I saved my family. Now it's time for me to see mama again._

_**Everyone is celebrating that they survived but are still partly confused**_

**Gajeel:** oyy! Flame Brain!

_No_

**Natsu:** what did you call me!

_I don't want to die!_

**Gajeel:** what's that thing in the sky that falling towards us?

_Somebody_

_**Everybody looks up to see...**_

**Wendy:** Its a body!

_Juvia_

**Erza:** it can't be!

_Juvia_

**Gray:** why would there be a body there?!

_JUVIA!_

**Juvia:** Blonde...Fairy Tail insignia...Love rival's voice

**Gray:** what are you going on about?!

**Juvia:** LUCY!

_**Juvia runs and catches Lucy in her arms but the force from the fall was to great injuring Juvias already injured thigh.**_

**Fairy Tail:** Lucy?!

**Juvia:** LUCY! LUCY! WAKE UP! PLEASE!

**Natsu:** WENDY! Please!

**Wendy:** Hai! Please hang in there Lucy-san!

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! DA-DA-DAAAAAMMMM!

I know you guys must hate me right now :P

But you know what?... You haters...are my motivators :D


	8. Forgetting and Meeting

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail :) **

"Shut it Flame Brain!" Gray whisper yelled at Natsu. "Why?! There is no point in being quiet anymore!" Natsu flipped a table and kicked chairs around as he yelled. "Natsu-san, please don't destroy the infirmary" Wendy pointed out, but was ignored. "She's not going to wake up! We all know it!" Natsu screamed causing the guild outside to silence. Erza walked in and saw Wendy healing Lucy the best she could, Gray sitting with his hands on his head, Natsu destoying the infirmary and Juvia...sitting their...trembling while she holds Lucy's hand...crying. 'I wonder since when Lucy and Juvia became so close? No...now is not the time' Erza thought to herself. "Natsu, we understand how you feel, but please calm down." Erza calmly stated. "Calm?! Calm?! How can I possibly stay calm when the love of my life, has been lying on that bed. For three months!" Everybody was quiet and sad. "I can't stand seeing her like this! And water freak over there, won't let anybody touch her exept for Wendy, Master and Herself!" Juvia was enraged, she stood up from her seat and let go of Lucy's Hand for the first time in three months. Juvia looked from side to side clenching her fist in rage. She scanned the room for something no-one knew...water. "Water Shuriken!" The Shurikens went flying at Natsu pinning him to the wall behind him. "Do you know why Juvia never leaves Lucy-san's side?! Its because she called out to Juvia! When she was falling she called out to everyone! But you all ignored her! Only Juvia heard Lucy-san's voice! And I couldn't do anything to save her..." Juvia fell to her knees, crying. "You don't even know how guilty Juvia feels! You'll never know!" Juvia screamed while attacking Natsu with Water Slicer, but her attack was freezed by Gray. "Gray-sama? Why?" Juvia could feel herself starting to cry even more. Gray reached out to her but she slapped it away. "Don't touch me." Coldness filled her voice and Erza sensed it, so she also reached out to Juvia. "Don't touch me!" Juvia trapped Erza, Gray and Natsu in her steaming hot water-lock. Juvia was scared, scared that Lucy was never going to wake up and it was all her fault. Erza was losing consciousness, Gray was attempting to freeze to water and Natsu just floated, not caring if he died anymore, after all, he blamed Juvia for something she didn't do. "My child, dispell your water lock, immediately." Master put a hand on Juvia's shaking shoulder. "Juvia?" Juvia, Wendy and Master all turned their heads in the direction of the voice. They found themselves staring at...Lucy. Wendy and Master hugged and cried while Juvia scrambled her way next to Lucy and dispelling her Water Lock. Juvia held Lucy's hand. "Lucy. Juvia is glad that Lucy-san is finally awake." Juvia smiled a true smile, that no-one has seen for three months. Lucy smiled back. "Juvia. Where am I?" Juvia wiped her tears away. "Lucy-san is in the infir-" "LUCY!" Erza, Natsu and Gray all ran towards Lucy ready to glomp her. But before they could Lucy jumped of her bed and hid behind Master. "Ji-chan, Wendy-chan, who are the three people trying to attack me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Your joking...right?" Gray stood there shocked. Lucy just stared back and gripping Masters shoulders like her life depended on it. Even Master, Wendy and Juvia were to shocked to move. "Hey, Lucy... You really don't-" Erza was cucoiffed by Natsu just as her legs gave way. "LUCE!" Lucy jumped from shock. "Y-ye-yes?" She was scared. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! HOW CAN YOU JOKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Natsu walked up to Lucy who had stepped away from Master anow was now up against a wall. He grabbed her shoulders and glared daggers into her eyes. Lucy was now scared shitless. "ANSWER ME! LUCE!" Lucy wasn't scared anymore, she was now pissed. How dare this guy start screaming at her! Does he know who she is?! "You want to know why I'm joking? Do you? Well... It's because...I'M NOT JOKING! I DON'T KNOW YOU! SO DON'T EVEN LOOK OR TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" Team Natsu collapsed on the floor. They couldn't believe that Lycy had lost her memories. "Ji-chan, Wendy-chan, Juvia. Let's talk in Ji-chan's office." The four of them walked out leaving a bewildered and completely broken Team Natsu in the infirmary. On their way out, Lucy was bombarded with hugs from her guild, but of course Lucy freaked...again. "WAHHH! Ji-chan! Save me! WAHHHH!" Master, Wendy and Juvia all sweat dropped. "Sigh...Wendy...If you please?" Wendy was completely and utterly lost. "Eh?" Master just looked at her thentamed his hand giant. "M-Ma-Master?" Master grabbed Wendy with his gigantic hand and threw her in between Lucy and the guild. "Eh? EEHHH? MASTER?" Wendy landed perfectly in between Lucy and Fairy Tail. "Master!? AHH! DON'T COME CLOSE! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC! AH! THAT'S IT!" Wendy took a long deep breath. "Wendy?" Wendy turned her her and winked at Lucy, telling her that everything is under control. She turned her head back to Fairy Tail. "Roar of the...Air Dragon!" Fairy Tail members went flying everywhere. Juvia let her jaw drop till it touch the floor and Master nodded his head in satisfaction. Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand and ran to where Master was. "Master! Let's go before I start getting yelled at for what you told be to do!" Wendy and Lucy ran ahead and Juvia and Master took their sweet time going up the stairs. "Hey Wendy. Don't you think they're taking too long?" Wendy simply nodded. "Master?" Juvia looked at Master's small face scrunching up from confusion. "Master." Juvia repeated herself but a little bit more sternly. "Yes my child?" Master turned his head to look at his office door. "Juvia was just-" Lucy popped her head at from the door. "Oyyy. Juvia! Ji-chan! Hurry up!" Juvia giggled at Lucy's whiney voice and started jogging. Master watched as one of his dear children ran into the office. Juvia ran into the office only to be bulldozed down nada screaming Lucy and Wendy. "Master! Master! In...office...sitting..." Lucy took over as Wendy caught her breath. "M-ma-maser May-may-sis! Sitting in your office!" Just as Lucy finished, Juvia screamed then ran out the door. "MASTER! MAVIS-SAN IS HERE!" Once again the guilds attention was now on the three screaming girls and the utterly shocked Master. "WHAT?!" Master bolted to his office with the three girls right behind him. Master came to a sudden stop causing all three girls to fall onto Master. "Hehehe. Domino effect! Hehehe." Mavis wad sitting on Masters desk swinging her legs back and forth. "FIRST?! Why are you here?" Master wriggled his way out of the mess he was in, calming himself in the process. "Why? Isn't that obvious, Macarov? One of my precious Fairies, has been caught in trouble." Mavis hopped off the table. She walked towards the glomp of girls. "Hey. Do you need help...um...Miss..." A hand reached out and grabbed Mavis' hand. Mavis pulled the person up to their feet. "Lucy. My name is Lucy Heartfillia. It is an honor to meet you." Mavis shook Lucy's hand. " No, the pleasure is all mine. Lucy Heartfillia. Layla's beautiful daughter."


	9. Team Mavis is formed!

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail :)**

"No, the pleasure is all mine Lucy Heartfillia. Layla's beautiful daughter." Lucy let go of Mavis' hand. "How do you know my mother?" Mavis giggled. "Oh my. Did Layla never tell you?" Mavis gave Lucy a questioning look. "Tell me what exactly?" Mavis sighed and motioned for the others to sit. "Okay, I'm going to tell you everything you need to know. Take a seat." Lucy sat down on the floor since there were no more chairs. "How do I start?...it's too quiet outside...wait here." Mavis walked out of the office and stood on the railing of the stairs. Every guild member just stared at Mavis. "What are my fairies doing? Why aren't you celebrating my arrival?" The members just looked at each other then looked at Mira. "PARTY!" Mira screamed out in the loudest voice possible. The guild started partying like crazy. Mavis looked at Mira and Mira looked back. They stared at each other for a second, then Mira winked. This took Mavis by surprise. Mira mouthed 'Go have your talk' at Mavis. Mavis grinned and returned to the office. "Lucy. I want you to pay attention to everything I'm about to tell you." Lucy nodded and Mavis made her self comfortable. "Lucy. How do you think your mother became a celestial Mage? Who do you think taught her?" Lucy jaw hit the ground. "No way...You taught my mother didn't you?" Mavis gave a small nod and smile. "I taught her how to summon spirits, cast spells and Fusion Magic, along with the Spirit King himself of course. I taught her until she-" "Um..." Mavis gave Lucy a confused look. "What is Fusion Magic?" Mavis made an 'O' shape with her mouth. "You see, Fusion Magic is the ability to combine a certain spirit and your spirit together." Lucy made an 'O' and decided to stay quite since Mavis was looking a little bit impatient. "Continuing on, I taught her until she fell in love with your father Jude. I had to stop teaching her because what would we do if a normal human being saw Layla talking to air. You see...only Fairy Tail members could see me, just like right now. And so she got married and had you. Just before she passed away, I visited her. She told me to watch over you and that when the time was right, I would train you. Sadly your father saw Layla talking to air...a claimed that she had gone crazy because of your birth. From that point on I visited you everyday on your birthday." Lucy started tear up. "Th-that was you?" Mavis smiled a sad smile. "Remember the time when your father threw away the rice ball that you made for him? Then you ran into your room and started crying under the sheets. Then-" Lucy sniffed and interrupted. "Then I heard my door opening, and I thought it was Papa coming to apologise but then I saw a girl around the same age as me. She came and hugged me. She whispered in my ear 'It's okay. I remembered your birthday'. She pulled away and screamed as loud as she could 'It's Lucy's Birthday!'. Then she started to go transparent, I asked her 'What's your name?', she replied 'My name is Ma-chan' .Then she disappeared before I could ask her how she knew it was my birthday." Lucy smiled the biggest smile she could manage. "Know I know it was-" Mavis finished her sentence. "Me!" Mavis screamed while she was tackled to the ground by a crying Lucy. "Ma-chan!" Mavis laughed while patting a crying Lucy's head.

After Lucy had settled down. Mavis and Master became very serious. They emitted a very serious aura, that the whole guild stopped partying. "Juvia, if you could please make eye contact with Mira." Mavis told Juvia. Juvia was confused but did it anyway. She went outside and looked straight into Mira's eyes. Mira winked and screamed out. "Come on guys! Keep partying!" But this time the guild disobeyed. Max went up to Mira. "Sorry Mira, but we don't think we can-"Max was cut off as he went flying across the guild. Mira had changed into Satan Soul. "Oh, sorry Max. I just didn't hear you properly. What was that about not being able to party?" The guild replied for the knocked out Max. "Ignore Max! He's stupid! Why would we not want to party!" And so the guild continued to party. Mira turned to Juvia and gave her a smirk and a wink before changing back to the nice Mira. Juvia bowed and ran back into the room. "Thank you Juvia. Now Lucy, tell me do you know who everyone is in this room?" Lucy nodded and pointed to each person. "Ji-chan, Wendy-chan, Juvia and Ma-chan." Mavis stood up. "Follow me, all of you." Everyone stood up and followed Mavis to the second floor porch. "Tell me Lucy, who do you know in this crowd?" Natsu heard what Mavis said and was hoping that Lucy really was just joking. Lucy pointed to the people she knew. "Laxus, Gildarts, Cana, Gajeel, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna..." Lucy's sight landed on Team Natsu. "Umm...That's all the people I know." Master watched as Team Natsu's face fell. "Lucy, you need to tell the guild that you have forgotten your memories." Lucy was shocked and scared at what the guild's reaction would be.

Lucy made her way down the stairs and towards the bar. The guild saw Lucy coming down the stairs and they all started swarming her but before they could reach the panicking Lucy, they smashed into a giant hand. "You can do this Lucy-san." Wendy pushed Lucy with her little hands towards the bar. Lucy started resisting but Wendy blew her towards the bar with her wind. "All you brats! Shut up! Lucy has something to say to you!" With that everyone started smiling and looking up at Lucy. Lucy was panicking. Everything was silent. Lucy looked around the guild then spotted Mavis, pleading with her eyes. Lucy sighed and took a big breath. "Umm...I have some bad news for you guys. As you all know something happened on the S-class exam envolving me, but sadly I do not remember anything that happened during that incident." A random guild member yelled out. "That's alright! It might be better that you forget what happened for your own happiness!" Lucy shifted in her spot. "Well, you see, this memory loss has bought sadness instead of happiness. The reason for this, is because I have lost all my memories between running away from home and now. But I do remember making contracts with some spirits during my time in Fairy Tail." Lucy watched as Fairy Tail started to cry. Mavis came and stood next to Lucy. "Lucy will now be going on a journey to try and regain her memories. The following members will come along, Laxus, Gildarts, Cana, Gajeel, Mira, Elfman and Lisanna. If those members could please follow us to Makarov's office."

The people who were called went up to Master's office. Lucy ran past them and bulldozed her way to Master's office. They all heard her yell out from the room. "I shotgun Ji-chan's chair! Oomph! Hehehe!" The members were bewildered with Lucy's childish behaviour while Wendy, Juvia, master and Mavis all acted like it was natural. They all squished themselves into the small room. Mavis and Master were sitting on the desk. Wendy was on Lucy's lap. Juvia stood next to Lucy. Laxus was standing against the door. Gajeel was next to Laxus. Gildarts and Elfman were each in one corner. Mira and Cana were sitting on the recliners and Lisanna sat on the floor in front of Mira. "The true meaning for your gathering is for Lucy to train, not to regain her memories." Mavis turned to see if Lucy was paying attention. Lucy was braiding Wendy's hair and Juvia was sitting on the window sill sleeping. Mavis sighed and continued. "I want all of you, to help Lucy train. You must all be back before 7 years. You all leave tomorrow 12:00pm. I will be coming with you to be Lucy's personal trainer. I give you a day to say your goodbyes. Team Mavis dismissed!" Team Mavis filed out of the room and went home to pack and get a goodnights sleep.

Mavis was on Lucy's bed waiting for her to finish taking a shower. Mavis sprawled her self onto Lucy's bed. "Kekeke. Let the fun begin!"

* * *

**THE END.**

**Don't worry their will be a sequel coming out :) The sequel will be called 'Team Mavis!' and after that their will be a sequel called 'Celestial Godess'.**


	10. NOTE!

sorry to raise your hopes but please! check out the poll on my page

thank you!


End file.
